Nos nom iraient ils bien ensemble sur stationnaire
by Ky'atia Archive
Summary: Harry et Hermione sont dans la bibliothèque quand Harry pose une question étrange. HD yaoi.


**Titre :** _Nos noms iraient-ils bien ensemble sur stationnaire ?_

"Hermione, penses-tu que nos noms iraient bien ensemble sur stationnaire?"   
Demanda vaguement Harry dans son monde imaginaire qui est seulement composé d'images de Drago Malefoy flottant autour dans un endroit remarquablement semblable au paradis. Surprise, Hermione laissa tomber son stylo- plume.  
"Harry, mon cher, je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu es comme un frère pour moi. Je pense fortement que nous n'avons aucune raison… » commença-t-elle.  
"Non, non, non ! Sortir avec toi est une pensée bien absurde!" Se moqua Hermione.   
"Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je parlais de moi et Drago, ma vieille, " dit-il riant à son air visiblement choqué.  
"O-oh... ainsi tu... tu es gay, alors?" Parvient-elle à dire.  
"Oui... Ron ne te l'a pas dit?" Dit-il, la regardant étrangement comme si elle n'avait pas compris que deux et deux font quatre.  
"Non, il est stupide. Il a probablement pensé que je le savais. Bien, Harry, je ne pense pas que ton nom et celui de Drago finiront sur aucun stationnaire, "dit-elle tout en retournant à la lecture de _"1001 breuvages magiques qui sont sûr de finir dans les examens d'ASPIC."__  
_"Vraiment? Bien, je pense que cela serait merveilleux cousu sur des mitaines, aussi... " dit-il, retournant dans le _'monde de Drago.'_  
"Umm..." dit Hermione. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'elle comptait parler quand elle a invité Harry à étudier pour leurs prochaines interrogations. Elle souleva une tasse fumante à ses lèvres et a pris une petite gorgée; sa gorge semblait être devenue sèche.  
"... et tasses de café, aussi. Ah, et des invitations de mariage!" Dit-il avec enthousiasme. La jeune fille brune s'étrangla avec sa bièraubeurre.  
"Invitations de mariage ?!"  
"... et nous pourrions appeler nos enfants Dresden et Desiree."  
Ce n'était plus hors de tout atteinte, mais tout simplement aliéné!  
"Harry, mon cher, écoute-moi. Tu ne feras d'ici tôt pas de mitaines, stationnaires, de tasses de café et certainement pas des invitations de mariage avec Drago Malefoy. De plus, les garçons ne peuvent pas avoir de bébés, encore moins de jumeaux ! Je suis désolée, mais il est le '_dieu du sexe de Serpentard'_. Drago n'est pas gay, " dit-elle aussi gentiment que possible, mais assez fermement pour qu'il comprenne.  
"... je peux toujours rêver, n'est-ce pas?" Dit le garçon brun, en levant ses sourcils.  
Hermione fut d'accord, le sous-entendu sexuel de ce rapport lui échappant complètement. Pendant ce temps, Drago Malefoy se trouvait debout près des deux autres, écoutant chaque mots de la conversation. Il était naturellement caché par une caisse de livres et feuilletait distraitement un livre qu'il avait saisi d'une l'étagère. Ainsi... Harry Potter aimait? C'était... la nouvelle la plus inattendue qu'il avait entendue de toute la journée. Il n'avait aucune objection, naturellement. Cependant, quand il était arrivé à la partie du sujet parlant des noms de leurs enfants, Drago perdit sa respiration. Ils étaient non seulement parfaits, mais Drago avait toujours voulu des jumeaux. Il resta à marcher derrière Harry, écoutant le discours de Hermione concernant le fait qu'il n'était pas gay, ce qui n'était pas vrai. Il attendu que Harry ait fini son commentaire 'rêveur 'avant de dire, "Je m'excuse, Granger, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour dire à n'importe qui ce que je suis et ce que je ne suis pas. Harry, vient ici."  
Harry rougissait furieusement pendant qu'il se leva et rampa aussi lentement que possible vers Drago. 'A-t-il vraiment entendu tout cela?? Bon Dieu... il va me tuer! ... il m'a juste appelé Harry?' Ils marchèrent au secteur le plus reculé de la bibliothèque avant que l'un d'eux parle.  
"Ainsi, j'entends que tu as une certaine obsession pour moi, hmm?"  
"Uhh... une obsession, c'est le mettre modérément. Tu es ce à quoi je penses tout le temps! Je rêve de toi, de notre vie et du monde parfait dans lequel nous pourrions vivre si nous étions ensemble. En potions particulièrement, tu es la seule chose sur lequel je me concentre parce que tu es si près de moi, mais je ne peux pas t'avoir!"  
Dévasté, Harry s'enfui rapidement dehors avant de commencer promptement à courir. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas que Drago l'attrapa par la main et le tira vers lui.  
Harry tomba dans ses bras, s'agrippant autour du cou de Drago pour amortir sa chute. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment avant Harry décida qu'il mourrait heureux. Il captura les lèvres de son amour avec les siennes, l'embrassant violemment pour ce qui aurait été une éternité... c'est-à-dire, jusqu'à ce que l'oxygène soit devenu une issue. Ils se séparèrent, Drago le regarda complètement choqué et Harry tout à fait heureux de lui-même pour un instant, mais quand Drago ne dit rien, le visage de Harry s'assombrit.  
"Tu es faché contre moi, n'est-ce pas? Je suis dés…"  
Il fut brièvement interrompu par les lèvres de Drago rencontrant les siennes pour un autre baiser, celui-ci beaucoup plus doux.  
"On se voit en potions..." Drago chuchota et marcha au loin.  
"... peut-être qu'il y a de l'espoir après tout..." Drago et Harry pensèrent en même temps, bien qu'ils n'aient pas entendu l'autre parler.

Harry marcha au cours de potions, rien que l'interlude avec Drago se jouant incessamment dans son esprit. Si vous lui demandiez, il ne pourrait pas vous dire le nom de sa maison, les classes qu'il a eut plutôt ou une autre information. Sa réponse serait seulement, "... Drago..."  
Il vit l'objet de son obsession marcher dans la classe avant lui, tournant d'abord son regard vers Harry. Il cligna deux fois les yeux, mais l'image était toujours là : Drago lui souriait.  
Ah oui, il y avait de l'espoir...

Top of Form


End file.
